


Over His Head

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: xmen_firstkink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet an another story out of concept: 'Logan and Erik topping Charles together, while having a running commentary about it to each other'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over His Head

It wasn't his day.  
Yet, Erik felt bored and restless, and most of all, he didn't want to be alone. He knew he shouldn't interrupt Logan's day, because it gave him the right to interrupt his in turn. But he didn't really care. He wanted to be with them today, even if he would regret it tomorrow.

He found them in the small library at the far end of the east wing. Unlike the big library and its fancy leather-bound first editions, this was the room where trashy novels went to die. It was dinky and crowded, the furniture mismatched. The shelves were high, but they were full of dogeared paperbacks and pointless nicknacks. The upside was that it was secluded, the windows opening straight to the edge of the forest behind the Mansion.

Logan lounged on a big, stuffed armchair that had seen better days. He leaned his head against the headrest as Charles knelt between his legs, slurping on his cock. He didn't stop, didn't even slow down when Erik closed the door behind him. Logan, however, glared at him.

”Piss off, Lehnsherr. It ain't your day.”

”Bullshit. It's always my day,” Erik said, crossing his arms, getting into the mood. ”You only have days because I allow it.”

”You looking for a fight? 'Cos it sure sounds like you are,” Logan asked, sliding his hand through Charles hair, guiding his head to take him deep and then held him in place, leering at Erik. Charles started to choke, struggling on Logan's hold.

“Look at that, he's so fucking adorable when it's all red and puffy like this,” Logan mused and held him down a bit longer than necessary, just to show that he could. Erik grind his teeth.

“Fuck you Logan.”

“Me? Are you kidding? It's this sweet ass that's going to be fucked. It's my day, my bitch and my rules. So piss off,” he said and let go. Charles pulled free, gasping for air for a moment before continuing sucking him. He ignored Erik's presence, and he would continue doing so before Logan would give him the permission acknowledge Erik.  
They had trained him well.

“Last Tuesday, I let you play even though it was my day,” Erik pointed out. It had been a great day, they had taken Charles to the public park. He had such a flamboyant exhibitionist streak that it was sometimes hard to placate it without actual publicity. They had gotten three different tickets for the indecent exposure. It had been fun.

“Sure, but I didn't ask to be included. You just invited me in. I don't have to return the favor,” Logan argued and then sighed, content. “Oh damn, you should feel this, he's been relentless today, sticking things in his mouth.”

Erik moved a bit closer, catching a better look. Charles was a mess already, tears streaking his face from the choking, spit dripping down his chin and splashing on his shirt, leaving big wet splotches behind. It was strange that he still had clothes on. Logan liked him naked. If he could decide, Charles would walk around like that all the time. Erik rather liked his shirts and pressed pants. It was great to mess him up when he appeared proper.

“Besides, he has his mouth full as it is, look at that, the kid has real talent for sucking cock,” Logan noted and Erik had to agree. Charles loved it, and he would bitch endlessly if they tried to keep him away from this particular past time.

“You are going to lose it, and soon, by the look of it,” Erik pointed, inching a bit closer. Logan eyed him and then back at Charles, who kept at his clever tricks. He seemed completely immersed to it, eyes half closed, making odd sounds that didn't strike quite human. It was always a good sign.

“I can take care of him, Lehnsherr, don't need much down time. All the cock he needs, right here,” Logan said and pulled free from Charles mouth. Few swift strokes, and he was over, coming all over Charles up turned face. Charles tried to lick the come. “Fucking precious, see?”

“Damn it, Logan!” Erik muttered, close enough of the chair now to touch Charles, or Logan, though that would have been stupid. He wanted to play, not get gutted. “Let me play. Please?”

Logan smirked and made a point to think about it, while smearing the come around Charles' face. He brought his fingers to his mouth, and Charles licked them eagerly, staring at him all the while. Erik stifled a sigh of envy. Logan didn't hurry on his decision, and just when Erik was ready to snap, he nodded.

Erik opened his pants in a blink of an eye, and shoved his hard cock unceremoniously in Charles mouth. He swayed and shifted his position to accommodate him, though his eyes swiveled back to Logan. It was his day after all. Logan looked indulgently on, hand resting against the back of Charles' neck.

“Think how pleased the bitch would be if there was more cocks for him to suck. A whole circle around him, so he would be covered in head to toe in come,” Logan mused.

“He does have the face for it,” Erik agreed and gasped. “Oh fuck, you were right, he is relentless today!”

Logan grunted in agreement, taking a hold of Charles' arm, lifting it so he could get his hand around his cock. Charles picked up a rhythm, and Logan leaned back in his chair.

“We should leave him in the public restroom, give him an hour and see how much come he had managed to collect,” Erik suggested.

“Gallons, easy, with a mouth like that,” Logan said and smirked at Erik when Charles moaned and spurted around his cock.

“I could chain him up, if we put that collar on him. Leave him a bucket in the stall that he could fill,” Erik said, imagining how that would look. Charles moaned harder, picking up the picture.

“The only downside is, that he likes to swallow, so he would fill his stomach before the bucket. He would need more than an hour,” Logan pointed out, his cock hardening in Charles' hold. “But you know, he could have a line of men around the block, so maybe the bucket would be full, eventually.”

“And then?” Erik asked, fucking Charles mouth harder, using his mouth without a care if he could keep up or not.

“We take him to that old bathroom upstairs, the one with the paw tub, strip him down and put him in the tub, pour that bucket of spunk over him, watch the bitch enjoy the profits of his hard work.”

Charles moaned and twisted between them. Erik turned to look at Logan pointedly, pulling out from Charles' mouth so that Logan could smack Charles, and then Erik pushed back to his mouth. He made a wet, slurping sound, blinking helplessly when the tears and the come irritated his eyes.

“And he sits there, in the bathtub, covered from head to toe, what then?” Erik asked, leaning his hand against the chair. Logan reached up, wrapping his hand around his wrist, pressing his thumb against the pulse point there. He liked doing that, but Erik didn't know why.

“Oh, the usual? We take turns fucking him, prop him up over the edge of the tub, he'll be all slippery and fall over, sloshing around like a fish. What would you like to do?”

“I would take pictures, and send them to him some day, all stacked up in a brown envelope, and when he would slide the pictures out, they would fan out on his writing desk and he would come from that, messing his nice trousers,” Erik said, and Charles made a sound, a humming purr that shoot straight up his spine.

“Good one,” Logan complimented, and let go of his wrist. “Finish up, I have a whole afternoon planned with him.”

Erik pushed a few times before pulling away and came on Charles' face, the globs of come sliding over his chin. Charles turned to Logan and took his cock back to his mouth, with a little whiny sound.

“He's greedy today,” Erik noted. “Must be one of his whorish moods.”

“Only one of the moods? More like three or four at once,” Logan scoffed, and pushed Charles away. “Off bitch, enough of that.”

“Don't tire him out, I want to spank him tomorrow,” Erik said, straightening his pants.

“Bare hand or something else?”

“I haven't decided. Depends. Are you going to mark him tonight?”

“No, but he will be sore, I can tell you that much.”

Erik leaned to kiss him and he tilted his head to accept the gesture.

“Piss off, Lehnsherr,” Logan muttered. “It's not our day either.”


End file.
